


Foreplay

by izzyb



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: F/M, for cate, wardrobe mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyb/pseuds/izzyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a desk conveniently located off of their fake sickbay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to [my lj](http://izzyfics.livejournal.com/36164.html#cutid1) on 1-2-10. This is for urbancate, who wanted Karl sexing up a desk, so I made it happen. Also, the wardrobe mistress is her character and I merely borrowed her temporarily.

They were shooting the first scene aboard the Enterprise and she was watching him, eyes hooded, from the corner of the fake sickbay. She was a nurse in the movie, a no-name nurse even—having the privilege of wearing the little white uniform and having her hair all twisty and complicated, but said no lines, had no interaction with his character besides walking slowly by him and being part of the background when he had Chris on his arm. This made it easy for her to watch him and cause him to fumble a line or two in the process.

She wouldn't tell her his name, either, not before they began shooting, not between takes. The aura of mystery surrounding her drew him to her like a moth to the flame.

The second time he did it, said the wrong word, the wrong inflection, he glanced up at her and shook his head warningly and she winked at him. Fucking _winked_. Her fingers brushed his as he walked past her, unnoticed by the camera, and that was it.

As soon as the scene was wrapped, the extras dismissed, he grabbed her hand and dragged her into a room off the set, a dressing room that served as an office for someone, because there was a desk conveniently located to the right of the door. He didn't ask her name, just lifted her onto it and took her mouth, biting softly on her lower lip and holding the back of her neck in one hand so that she would open her mouth for him.

She didn't make it easy on him, hiking up his blue uniform shirt to dig her nails into his back, wrapping her legs around him so tightly that he had to peel them off of him to open his trousers.

"You want this? You sure?" Her answer was to dig the fingers of one hand deeper into his back and snake the other one in the scant space between them and grasp him with nimble hands. She squeezed the base of his cock lightly, removed her hand to lick a stripe down the middle, and then brought it back to stroke him until he was moving against her thigh desperately. He pushed himself off of her to put on a condom with shaking hands, those damn eyes still watching him.

"Enough," he breathed into her ear as he fit himself back into her arms. "I am going to fuck you now like your eyes have been fucking me all day."

"You are talking too much Urban," she said as she pushed her panties aside so that her thrust upwards caused the head of his cock to enter her and they both moaned.

"Slow down, honey. What's your name?" He could feel himself twitching at his restraint and she grew restless and hooked her legs around him and pulled him in so that he bottomed out with a gasp, bracing himself against the wood of the desk. "Fuck, but you're hot," he muttered, but he stopped talking for a minute and moved slowly inside her.

A fleeting thought crossed his mind that the door was cracked and the better part of the main cast was within calling distance, but he could care less. "Your name," he demanded, "Tell me." He knew he could find out easily enough later when his blood had cooled, but the wait was killing him. "Name and I will go faster, move like you need me to."

She frowned up at him, but relented. "Elizabeth,"

"Elizabeth," he repeated and moved faster, her hand moving down to bring herself off, which aroused him even more as she clutched his shoulder in one hand and came, shaking in his arms, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he let himself go, following soon after.

His forehead was against hers as he murmured. "It's a cliché, really—the doctor and the nurse. But it's also fuckin' hot."

"You're telling me. Why do you think I was watching you all day?"

He laughed, because it was true—their costumes had just been foreplay. Costumes. Fuck. "She's going to kill us."

Her head lifted from his. "Who?"

"The wardrobe mistress."

"Damn. Let's sneak out the back."

"Now, there's a plan." He took her hand again and they left together, giggling and stumbling almost drunkenly at their mutual fear of such a small woman who made them sneak around like naughty children.


End file.
